


Traces

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take that long for all traces of Sasuke to vanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 23rd // Journey
> 
> Directly connected to the previous one.

She wakes up to the twilight sky, the feel of his hands still lingering on her. Blearily, she lifts her head from the window, the scenery outside slowly shifting from light to shadow. Sharp angles and misshapen shadows fill her vision as she rubs her eyes.

 

By the time she’s awake, there are only dark shapes and the bright moon. Pressing her hands against her face, she can no longer smell his cologne. Instead there is the leather from the seats and the faint scent of her sweat, her fingers moist from the overbearing heat.

 

It seems it doesn’t take that long for all traces of Sasuke to vanish. Her fingers run through her hair, stopping at the spot he kissed, and she can imagine his lips pressed there, firm and tender. It’s not a word she normally associates with him.

 

It’s all she can think of right now. Sasuke is at his most expressive when they are parting. Whether it is for a night, a week, (for a year, she thinks with a pang), she can see his emotions most clearly when it is time to leave.

 

And his only spoke of pain today.


End file.
